


Consequences

by TimeTurner394



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeTurner394/pseuds/TimeTurner394
Summary: A brief look into what happened to Graham Montague years after he was shoved into a broken Vanishing Cabinet.
Relationships: Adrian Pucey/ Graham Montague (implied)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Consequences

Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter.

“You good?” 

Graham’s mind raced, trying to recognize the speaker. Brown hair. Brown eyes. Fair skin. Freck- “Adrian!”

The other boy gave a small grin that looked more like a spasm of the face. “Yeah! You got it mate. You’re alright,” He gently pushed a glass of water into Graham’s hands. Adrian stood up and made to leave the room. “I’ll give you a minute to get ready, we’ve got your appointment today, rem-”

“-ember,” Graham finished. “I hear that word enough from everybody else, not you too please,” he mock-pleaded. 

“You got it Monty,” Adrian said saluting, but picked up on the way Graham’s voice caught on the word “please.”

Adrian left the room, shutting the door behind him, and was immediately confronted by his second flatmate. 

“Addy, Montague woke Appleby up with his screaming! We have got to put up some better silencing charms!” 

Miles Bletchley. Slytherin a year younger than Adrian and Graham. Quick to anger, yet quick to forgive. Sympathetic enough to accept Graham’s issues but not enough to treat him like an invalid. The perfect roommate, except apparently when his dog’s sleep was disturbed. 

“Shut it, he’s not deaf.” Adrian hissed in response. “He’s got the appointment in an hour, I’ll ask for some more of his sleep medica-”

“Puce, you’re going with him?” The look on Adrian’s face made it clear that he thought what Miles was asking was idiotic so he kept talking. “Well it’s just,” he continued, rubbing the back of his neck, “he’s been seeing this healer every other week for the last six months. You think he can’t handle it by now? If you keep babying him he’s never-” 

The door swung open. Graham stepped out, clearing his throat. He looked between the two of them with raised eyebrows, “Am I interrupting something?”

“No of course not, we were just finished here,” Adrian gave Miles a cool look and pulled Graham out the front door of their shared 4th floor apartment in the thick of the Wizarding District of Manchester. He and Graham slowly made their way down the stairs and Adrian apparated them both to St. Mungo’s with a loud bang.

“You ever gonna get your license,” Graham groaned, thrown as ever by Adrian’s shitty apparating ability.

“Haven’t been caught yet,” Adrian responded with a cheeky wink.

“Strange, considering we live with an Auror-in-training.”

“He named his dog Appleby, what do you expect from a bloke like that?”

Graham let out a laugh at that. 

A beat and then, “Are you nervous Monty?” 

‘Not really, I mean, I’ve been seeing the same healer for a long time.”

“I know, I know, it’s just, you know, you’re having surge-”

Graham cut off his rambling by grabbing him and pressing their foreheads together. Graham had vague memories of doing the same back when the two of them were eleven and Adrian was homesick and his stupid head couldn’t remember. He pulled away from Adrian, swallowing his frustration and not letting it ruin the moment. “I’ll be alright Puce.”

“I’ll see you back in the waiting room.” Adrian reached over and fixed his collar. He smiled softly. “Good luck Graham.”

AN: This story doesn't really have a deep meaning or anything. It was just a stream of consciousness, make of it what you will ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
